Months Part II
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [Sequel to Part I] Short drabbles covering remaining six months. At the end of their year together, will Eclipse and Raenef move on or move up? EclipseRaenef, fluff.


And now the exciting conclusion! Why I'm doing this in two different fics and not just making it one whole thing, I do not know. Just...work with me here... I'm sure I'm going somewhere with it. Enjoy!

A/N: Pretty much this whole idea for July came from catgrl106 who pointed out to oblivious ass me that in July there is.. (gasp) the 4th of July! So, thanks for this!**  
**

* * *

**July**

The summer months were wearing on Eclipse like no one's business. The heat, not to mention the long days, were putting him in a reclusive mood and Raenef rarely saw him other than at nighttime or when he ventured to the demon's room to see what he was up to. It wasn't far into July when Eclipse, who was in his room attempting to block out the heat with quiet meditation, heard a scream. He recognized it as Raenef's and alert and concerned, he quickly made his way out to the back of the palace where there were now other sounds accompanying the lord's shrill cries.

Raenef looked back as his servant emerged, slightly annoyed and looking a bit worse for the wear. He smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, pulling the black-clad boy into a clearing and pointing up in the sky. Eclipse sighed as he glanced up, wincing as high-pitched whistles blew and colors exploded in the sky. Fireworks. It was the 4th of July and the entire world was celebrating by being loud and bright. As bright and loud as Raenef could be, he was nothing compared to the whining of the bottle rockets and seizure-inducing flashes of color and sparkles. Eclipse turned to go back inside and the young demon lord pouted, glancing back once more to the fireworks before following the other inside. After all, the 4th of July would come again and again until the end of time.

He didn't have forever with Eclipse.

**August**

More than anything, more than the sun, heat, and fireworks combined, Eclipse despised August. Not every August, no, just this one. This August he was out every other day taking care of duties he had put off in order to spend time with Raenef. None of them were terribly pressing, but Eclipse was bothered when he knew he had things to do. As a result, he only got to see his master and boyfriend three or four times a week for nearly the whole month. Even when he couldn't see him, Raenef was always on the demon's mind, and it made concentrating even harder. This, of course, resulted in work not being done quickly and it took even longer to get everything squared away.

Raenef, on the other hand, had taken to exploring the grounds more frequently and venturing further and further from his palace. Erutis and Chris went with him often and the days passed fairly quickly, but not pleasurably. The young demon lord couldn't help but think about Eclipse whenever he wasn't occupied with talking to his two friends. Erutis and Chris knew this, it was clear what was on his mind, and so they made every attempt to keep Raenef distracted as long as possible until Eclipse would return for a brief period of time to check up on everything. He would disappear soon after, though, and the pair would be put up once more to the task of keeping their companion entertained. Raenef saw through their plan, but appreciated the effort nonetheless. Regardless, his mind wouldn't stay off of Eclipse, and he felt lonely more and more.

August was Raenef's least favorite month of all.

**September**

The weather was starting to cool off and it was time to start preparing for winter. Raenef snuggled into his covers more as the sun peaked over the horizon. He yawned and opened an eye, glancing to the sleeping demon next to him. A slight pout adorned his lips as he saw Eclipse had his back turned to him and settled for wrapping his arms around the larger body. Eclipse rustled slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake and Raenef buried his face in his back, breathing in his scent. It wasn't long before he fell back asleep once again.

Several hours later, Eclipse awoke and noticed two thin arms trying to wrap their way around him. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping demon lord and rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement. Raenef always liked to cuddle. Eclipse...well, Eclipse was not what one would call a cuddler. However, more often than not, he'd embrace his boyfriend just to wipe the innocently adorable pout off his lips. He felt the younger one shift closer to him in his sleep and closed his eyes again for one last moment of peace before the morning chaos ensued. He thought to turn around and pull the blonde closer, but at hearing a content sigh and feeling himself being pulled back into a soft embrace, Eclipse stayed put. The affection, however much he tried to deny it, wasn't unwanted.

Maybe there was something to this, after all.

**October**

Eclipse had been dreading this month ever since he got with Raenef. Sure enough, when the end of the month came upon them, Raenef begged Eclipse to take him trick or treating in the demon world. The servant sighed and explained that demons didn't do such things, and that it was purely foolish humans that dressed up in ridiculous costumes and ran around, begging for food. Raenef, of course, was bummed out and sulked in his room for the rest of the night.

Right around midnight, someone knocked on his door and he glanced up as they entered. He blinked a few times, and couldn't help the laugh that arose from his throat. There stood Eclipse in all his demon glory donned in a fake, plastic, demon mask, devil horns and a pointed, red tail with a cheap-looking, store-bought matching cape. Raenef only laughed harder as Erutis and Chris appeared on either side of the ancient demon, proud grins on both their faces. Though Raenef couldn't see Eclipse's face, he knew his servant was annoyed beyond reason. The fun wasn't over, though, as Erutis and Chris both nudged the boy in between them and he, very reluctantly, pulled out a plastic pumpkin meant for collecting candy. The demon lord was rolling over in laughter when the taller boy muttered a faint and _very _pissed 'trick-or-treat'. Once the laughing subsided, the blonde approached his boyfriend and lifted the mask up, kissing him lightly.

This treat was better than any candy.

**November**

Raenef was thankful for many things-- his friends, his life, the opportunities he had been given. He expressed all those thanks nearly every day, so when Thanksgiving rolled around, he thought long and hard about what he was thankful for the most. Eclipse? He knew he was extremely grateful to him and endlessly thankful he'd had him there by his side. Erutis and Chris, perhaps? He knew, even if he had Eclipse, without friends there, he'd be depressed. All three had given him so much, but he felt like there was something more he should be thankful for. Some_thing_ instead of some_one_.

When he asked Eclipse what he was thankful for, the stoic demon replied that he was thankful Raenef was finally paying attention in his studies. He was absolutely no help. So, the demon lord went to Erutis, who claimed she was most thankful for her swordsman abilities. He also thought he heard her muttering about being thankful for Eclipse not killing her. Chris wasn't much more help, he simply boasted that he was thankful he was so great and was destined for wonderful things.

Raenef sighed to himself and thought back over what each had said. Eclipse was just being sarcastic, and Erutis and Chris were thankful for their abilities. Suddenly, he understood and smiled, standing up. At dinner time, each went around and repeated what they were most thankful for. When it came to Raenef, everyone peeked an eye open to glance at him, wondering what or who he was most grateful for. The young boy smiled, his eyes firmly closed (as was tradition when reciting such things) in excitement. He was thankful for the one thing that had brought his friends to him and, perhaps more importantly, let him meet Eclipse.

Raenef was most thankful for his destiny.

**December**

Christmas, Christmas, Christmas. It was all Raenef could talk about. How he'd never had great celebrations, living on the street and how now that he had friends (that were as close to family as anything), he wouldn't be sad on the 25th. He bugged Eclipse non-stop about what he wanted, huffing and not accepting 'to be left alone for once' as an answer. Finally, the demon just muttered out something random and though he couldn't even remember what it was, it had made Raenef happy, as he set out the next day to find the treasure.

Christmas morning came, and everyone exchanged gifts. Eclipse soon found out he had apparently asked for some old musty book because that's exactly what he got. His lord insisted those were his exact words, too, and the older one didn't feel the need to argue. Everything was said and done rather quickly and the four sat down to a feast. Raenef didn't want to say anything, knowing Eclipse didn't see the point in Christmas, but he was a bit hurt that his boyfriend hadn't gotten him a present. Still, he kept up the holiday cheer, and talked with Erutis and Chris until all the food was gone and everyone was worn out from the day.

In their bed, Raenef took his normal place, snuggled into Eclipse's arms. He kissed the elder demon and whispered a quick 'Merry Christmas' before closing his eyes to fall asleep. Eclipse watched the boy for a moment before placing a box on the crown of his head. Green eyes blinked open and a hand reached up to retrieve the present. Raenef was confused as to what good anything in a box this small could be to him... until he opened it. Inside was a simple gold engagement band, yet it was perhaps the most beautiful thing the young demon lord had ever seen. He looked up to his new fiance, mystified and speechless. Eclipse just shrugged and kissed him, muttering 'Merry Christmas' to him and chuckling slightly as the blonde clung onto him in an overjoyed attempt at a hug. Raenef sighed contently and closed his eyes again. That single present had ended their wishy-washy relationship.

And began their life together.

* * *

There, done. XD, so now they're engaged, and it only took a year for Eclipse to propose. You can fantasize whatever the hell you want to about their relationship from here on out. Thanks for sticking through this, I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
